


Should I be concerned about your caffeine intake?

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Lucas has been going to Topangas every morning and night for 2 weeks straight. Maya works there so even though she might not serve him, she always sees him.





	Should I be concerned about your caffeine intake?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing that I wrote in about 30 mins during class so it's not the best, but enjoy! (: 
> 
> I just googled "fanfiction prompts" and went to Google Images and this was a prompt on like the second picture.

Maya doesn't look up from the table she's wiping off when she hears someone come in. "I'll be with you in a second." She say as she finishes with the table.

"Hey again, Lucas." She greeted as she heads behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"  She questions with a friendly tone.

"May I please get a medium black coffee and a chocolate muffin, please."

"Your total is $7.84." Maya replied back with a soft smile on her face.

As he hands her the money she jokingly asks if she should be concerned about his caffeine intake.

He shakes his head as he smiles. "I've got a big exam coming up. I've been hitting the books like crazy so I've been loosing sleep." He explained.

"Exam for what?" She asks curiously as she hands him his coffee and muffin.

"It's actually my last exam. If I pass then I'll officially be a veterinarian. 

She gives him a big smile and tells him that's great. "If you ever want to study here then you can. If need be I can close late or open early for you so you can get more studying in." Maya tells the customer that she finds attractive hoping that he accepts the offer.

She notices that the boy smiles widely as he accepts her offer. "Yes, that would be totally awesome!. I'll be back after classes tonight."

She gets a pen and a piece of paper. "Cool. We'll I'll be here. Here's my number in case you want me to open early or close late."

As she quickly scribbles her number down the door opens as a few more people come in.

She hands the paper to the now blushing boy. "See you tonight, Maya." He says as he walks out. 

 


End file.
